


【杰托/包托】他的愿望

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯球员au跟实际背景无任何关系ABOABOABO重要的事说三遍*卡车注意





	【杰托/包托】他的愿望

杰拉德盯着屏幕，上面显示的比分让他有些自负了。即使是自己的比赛回放，看见精彩进球的那一刻，他还是忍不住心中的那份激动。

掌心缓缓淌下小丝小丝的汗，仿佛回放中的自己与现在自己身临其境。脚被球鞋包裹，踢出每一颗迎面而来的皮球。 他低下头，喉结上下滚动一圈。

算了。

杰拉德这么想着，提起自己的包来到训练场。 费尔南多早早的就等候在那里，做完几个腿部拉伸，抬头看见杰拉德站在门口，他连忙招手唤他过来。

“队长，这里！” 杰拉德瞥了他一眼。费尔南多的汗腺很发达，在运动之后，汗水浸湿衣裳，透露出漂亮白皙的肌肉，充满磅礴野性。因此，汗水流下后，那腺体散发出甜美的令人陶醉的气息。

作为队里唯一一个omega，杰拉德不得不承认，费尔南多的实力比一般的Alpha都要强悍。

他冲着费尔南多点了点头，转身进了更衣室。将身上的训练服换好之后，看了看镜子中的自己。 拨弄一下发型，又觉得自己有点过于注重了，不自然的咳嗽两声，随后关上柜门，顺手拿起两瓶水，走到外面，停在做背部拉伸的费尔南多身边。 拧开水瓶自己先喝了一口，再将另外一瓶递给费尔南多。

费尔南多没有接过去，只是笑了笑，将杰拉德手里的水瓶一把抢过，在他刚才喝过的地方伸出舌尖舔了舔，再喝上几口。 杰拉德承认，他十分喜欢这个小omega，刚才那一番引诱自己的那些动作，使他的眸色沉了沉。嫣红的舌尖舔舐上水瓶瓶口，像是伺候什么东西一样，色气而又无心的勾引，简直是赤裸裸的酷刑。

杰拉德垂下头，但他不能标记费尔南多。 费尔南多目前是俱乐部里仅次于自己以下的强力球员，如果自己标记了他，务必会耽误了费尔南多的前程。 也许会使他的足球生涯就此结束也说不定。 费尔南多见杰拉德没看自己，一副心事重重的样子，有些不甘心。

他趁着杰拉德坐下的空当，自己离开器材走到他的面前，蹲下身来，将头靠在他的腿上，手撑着他的膝盖。 幸好这地方现在只有他们两人，杰拉德也没阻止他，只是觉得有些好笑，放下手里的杠铃，将手覆盖在他颈后的腺体上细细磨蹭。

“你就这么想要我标记你？” 腺体处敏感，被强大的Alpha信息素笼罩着，本来就有些感到兴奋和不安。况且杰拉德的手上指腹长着一排老茧，粗糙的感觉让他情不自禁的闭上眼。连着身子都有点发抖发颤，甘愿成为雌伏的猎物一般在他身下。

“史蒂文，不行吗？”他有些哀怨的盯着他，活生生像是被抢了食的小崽。 杰拉德颇有些无奈的揉了揉他的金发，将他渗着薄汗的金发揉得乱七八糟，手不自觉随着揉脑袋的动作跟着自己的心意，转移到那张漂亮的脸上。 着魔似的从眼角到眉梢，再从鼻梁移到嘴唇处。

揉了揉唇瓣，那张淡粉的唇就自觉张开含住了他的指尖，细细吮吸起来，温暖潮湿的触感无限美好，杰拉德猛的回神，冷着脸将手收回来。 “抱歉。”他抛下这么一句，起身自己去了更衣室区的卫生间。

费尔南多有些失神，转而又勾起唇角，一个胜券在握的笑容。他舔了舔自己被揉得稍许发疼的唇瓣，喳吧喳吧着嘴回味刚才杰拉德的味道。 这反应，不就是喜欢我嘛。

与此同时，在厕所隔间的杰拉德手臂上下撸动，套弄着被挑拨起的欲望，低低的喘吼一声，脑子中断片一般。

满是费尔南多被强压在床上被自己狠狠贯穿，颤的腿根发哭求饶，腰杆被自己掐住狠捣进去的画面。 那淫荡的画面生了根一样疯狂生长。要将杰拉德吞噬一般，白皙的腰身上斑痕点点，红红紫紫的像是被人狠揍了一顿一样。咬紧自己的穴口被插得一翕一合，白沫在红肿穴口冒出，那处被折腾的惨了。想象中的费尔南多便转过头来，哑着声音喊他。 “队长......队长。”他想到费尔南多的声音，脑中白光乍现，手中被射了一股，湿粘浓稠。

他腾出另一只干净的手擦了擦自己脸上的细汗，随意用纸擦拭了一下手和自己腿间的狼藉，便穿上裤子踏步而出。 洗干净手之后，杰拉德怔怔的盯着镜子里的自己发神。 “杰拉德，醒醒，不要对南多抱不该有的想法。”他在心里暗骂自己，对自己的定力感到失望。

整理了一下情绪与着装，杰拉德重新出去的时候，费尔南多已经离开了。 他心不在焉的训练了一会，便也蔫蔫的离开训练室。 杰拉德当晚连晚饭也没去吃，洗了澡之后又重新看了几场关于费尔南多镜头特写比较多的球赛。

“不愧是俱乐部的当家球星！费尔南多送出了一记漂亮的射门！”讲解员的声音让杰拉德有点发愣。 他同样看着进球之后欣喜若狂的费尔南多，拥抱着自己的队友与他们一起开心的庆祝着，最后躺在绿莹莹的草地上不停喘气。

——他怎么能对这不顾一切追逐梦想的少年下手呢。

杰拉德用手撑着头，将电视关掉，隔绝耳边那些振奋人心的呼喊。

#

只有费尔南多轻轻的一句。 “——队长。” 他睁开眼，木然的看着费尔南多坐在自己的胯上，浑身赤裸一丝不挂，撑着他的胸膛不停的上下摆动自己的身体。 费尔南多的身子与自己镶嵌在一起，腹下一片火烧，他正在费尔南多的体内！

杰拉德立马想要将他一把推开，奈何被情欲促使，他只得掐嵌住费尔南多的腰杆让他更加用力的着落在自己身下， 带起费尔南多一片动人的呻吟，颤颤巍巍的环住杰拉德的脖颈，埋在他耳边不停叫着他，正如他心里所期盼的那样。

“队长，好舒服，队长......” 杰拉德深吸一口气，情欲将他彻彻底底的淹没住，覆盖头顶淹死理智。他将费尔南多一把抱起，压倒在床铺上，将他的双腿架在自己的肩膀之上，狠狠的捣弄起来。 那穴口被捅开来，omega的甬道平时就很精致，但一到床上就像是自己为所爱之人打开般，接纳着杰拉德每一次狠狠的顶弄。 杰拉德顶开生殖腔，发现身下的人狠狠一缩，对着他几乎狰狞的笑了笑。

偏过头来露出自己被咬的腺体。 “队长，史蒂文，你真的标记我了。” 杰拉德有些怔住了。

“我怎么办，我的前途，我的一切都毁在你手里了。” 怀里还香香软软的人突然冷漠的朝他逼问，字字带刀诛心，无一不捅到杰拉德的心肺上。

“南多......”他开口，却也不知道该说些什么。 “我被你毁了，这一切都是因为你……”费尔南多的声音降至冰点。

——杰拉德突然清醒过来，朝着已经快天亮的窗户看了两眼，全身酸痛不堪，他撑着手无力的起身，揉了揉自己的脑袋。 腿间湿粘一片，只是一个梦。

他自嘲的笑了一声， 到底是美梦还是噩梦啊。

杰拉德翻身下床，走到浴室将自己冲洗了一遍，终于清醒过来。 他看着镜子里的自己，仿佛出现倒影一般看不清楚。 

恰逢有重要的会议，球队要为半月后即将到来的友谊赛做准备，他 迅速收拾了一下，草草的吃了一顿早餐，果然索然无味。 这种索然无味是从什么时候开始的呢，好像是在发现自己对费尔南多存在别样情愫的时候。

杰拉德到达会议室，费尔南多已经早早的坐在那里了，看见自己过去，还露出一个十分阳光充满魅力的笑容。 杰拉德对他报以微笑，想起自己还在为那个荒唐的梦而苦恼，眼前的费尔南多却全然不知。

一个单纯的小恶魔。

他这么想着，坐到费尔南多身边。 他的私心确实是想要他坐在这的， 果不其然，费尔南多开始动手动脚起来，在他耳边不停的念念叨叨。 “队长，今天你打算标记我了吗？” 杰拉德嘴角一扯眉毛一跳，没想到他会问的这么直接。

“并不，南多。”

“哦，是吗。”见人有些讪讪的转过身，他心里还是有些愧疚。 不一会，人又转过来，还得寸进尺的将手搭在自己的腿根上，隔着西装裤敲打起节奏来。

“队长，”他开口，听惯了的声音现在却有些诱惑般。“你看着我。”

杰拉德鬼使神差的看向他，那双眼睛的确漂亮的紧。巧克力色的瞳子像是长了两把小钩子一样，直直的要将他拉进深渊情海。 忽然觉得脸颊上一热，温湿的触感在自己的左脸蔓延。

杰拉德反应过来的时候，就看见费尔南多一脸满足的舔嘴唇。 他不禁有点心悸，但还是压低声音训斥道：“别闹。”

费尔南多尝了甜头，也假装严肃的点点头。“是，队长。”

会议到了最后，教练将所有人都打发了，让杰拉德来自己的办公室。杰拉德看教练那一脸苦恼焦急的表情，便觉得有点不对劲。 到了办公室之后，教练才开口道。：“最近费尔南多的情况有些许不稳定，大赛将至，也不能让他这么不对劲下去。”

教练满怀希望的看了杰拉德一眼。 “所以，我希望这前半个月，趁着友谊赛还没开始。”他顿了顿，想老半天，“你带着费尔南多出去走走，作为队长，关心队员的身体很重要，更要关心一下队员的心理健康……明白了吗？”

杰拉德愣了一下，慢吞吞的点了点头。 “这里是你两的休假申请，我给你们批了三天，”教练摸摸鼻子，再次强调，“他就交给你了。”

拿到休假之后，他想了想，还是开车去敲了费尔南多的家门。

“谁啊......”这个时间点，应该是在午睡，他刚想着要不晚上再来，就被打开门的费尔南多一把抱住。 “老远就闻见你的信息素了。”费尔南多声音有些沙哑，大概是刚睡醒的缘故，抱着杰拉德有着满满的撒娇味道。他挂在杰拉德颈边嗅了嗅，有些贪婪的张嘴咬上一口。 杰拉德也索性抱住他，进门关上门之后将他甩在床上。

“史蒂文，你这是要标记我吗！”见人有些兴奋，他却不敢直接的拒绝，咳了一声开口道： “......不是现在......” 费尔南多识趣，也没和他继续讨论这个问题，揉了揉自己惺忪的睡眼，清了清嗓子开口问他： “那找我有什么事吗？”

杰拉德手握拳抵在嘴唇上，咳了一声开口道：“最近有时间吗。”

“最近？还行，有的。”

“愿不愿意和我一起出去？” 为了不让费尔南多察觉什么，又补充道， “最近俱乐部有新项目要去看看，我想多想带一个人……”我就选了你。”

费尔南多还有些发怔，一把起身勾住他。 “队长，假公济私啊，你别不会是想在外面把我办了吧？”

费尔南多暧昧的贴近他耳边，搞得杰拉德有点心痒。，多亏了教练的好提议，这不等于要他玩出火吗。

房间里的信息素很浓密，也不知道是是不是费尔南多故意释放出来的。 “你再闹我现在就把你办了。”

杰拉德颇有些无奈，他定了定心神，重新开口道：“别编排我了，去还是不去。去就立马收拾东西，晚上的飞机。”

空气之中香甜浓密了许多。“去啊，怎么不去，”费尔南多突然笑了，瞬间天真得像个小孩，“你要我去，不去是傻子。”

“我会收拾行李的，你先回去吧。” 杰拉德点点头，转身将门带上，他挨着门深呼吸几次，感到一种莫名的失落。

夜间的飞机是九点到十一点， 去的是一个挺小的小城市。 靠窗的位置只有两排坐，在广播的一大堆烦躁而重要提醒之下，飞机即将起飞。 “请各位乘客系好安全带......”

费尔南多故意使坏，偏说自己的安全带系不上，要杰拉德帮他给扣上。杰拉德无奈，只好侧过身子去给他系上。 费尔南多趁机会，在他脸侧落下轻轻的蜻蜓点水般的一吻。 幸好头等舱是被帘子间隔住了，外头看不见里面在做什么，要不然费尔南多还没有这么放肆。 不......他应该是有这么放肆的。

飞机上往外看是漆黑一片，费尔南多的心情也有点低落。

“史蒂文，”他轻声开口，难得的没有去盯杰拉德望过来的眼睛。 “作为omega，是不是不应该出现在足球场上？”

杰拉德一楞，开口道： “你为什么这么想？”他的声音放得很轻，仿佛在安抚一个为足球被踢飞而失落的小孩。

“难道不是吗？”费尔南多带着嘲讽般笑了，“自古以来，omega不都应该好好的待在家里，以找到自己的alpha为己任吗？”

杰拉德有点受不了他的歪理邪说，手搭在费尔南多的肩上。“你要是觉得自己只有这点程度，为什么还要来俱乐部？”

“为什么？”费尔南多视线转移，“因为......”

“南多，你很了不起，”杰拉德看着他，目光坚定，“你证明了omega其实也可以摆脱掉这些束缚，出色的完成自己的梦想……”

“你比其他人好千万倍，在我眼里。”杰拉德闭上眼，脑海中闪过费尔南多在球场上绝杀对手的模样，异常夺目。

费尔南多也有些怔住了，“你真的认为我有这么好吗？......那你为什么不标记我......”费尔南多的声音突然小了下去，含着点委屈的哭意，结果他两又绕回了老话题。

杰拉德睁眼，“我只是......” 他想要标记他，但不想要耽误他的前程。

杰拉德捧着他的脸，细细打量这张好看的容颜。巧克力色的眼瞳和金色的发丝无不让他动心，不知是不是信息素的影响，杰拉德像受到了蛊惑，捧着费尔南多的脸亲了下去。

唇瓣相拥，空气中散发出强烈的味道，一种甜腻，一种清爽，瞬间萦绕狭小的空间。杰拉德轻咬了一下费尔南多的下唇才恋恋不舍的放开他，这时，他发现费尔南多有点不对劲。

他脸红的十分不正常，脖子也是泛起青筋，像是在极力忍耐——

“南多，你发情期到了？” 每个omega都有发情期，费尔南多也不例外， 想起他曾经因为omega的发情期而错过了几场重要的比赛，杰拉德心下便觉得不妙。

费尔南多的理智被刚才那一吻尽数带走，喘息着纠缠住杰拉德的脖颈，脸凑到他的耳旁，带着哭音轻轻开口。 “史蒂文，我、我想要......”

杰拉德感到腹下一紧，拉开他问： “你的抑制剂在哪里？我去给你拿。”

“我没有带来，我没有带......” 好吧，这下就有点头大了。

杰拉德按亮了指示灯，让外界不打扰到他们，但信息素太过甜腻，总会泄露出去几丝，惹得机上其他alpha皆是感叹不已，腹下灼燃。 杰拉德泛起些酸意，一手盖住了散发信息素的后颈腺体，但无济于事，那些气味还是不停蹿进其他alpha的鼻腔中，如此虎视眈眈的盯着他的南多。

杰拉德不禁有点火大，将自己的信息素大量放出，覆盖于费尔南多的信息素之上。 感受到这位alpha的醋意，其他alpha也只好讪讪的收敛了，杰拉德见状，把费尔南多往怀里搂紧了点。

“南多，你忍一忍，马上就到了……”没有抑制剂，杰拉德也不可能在飞机上标记他。

“史蒂文……我好难受……”

现在是十点五十二，飞机还有十几分钟降落。，杰拉德安抚着怀里的人，手却不自禁的从他敏感的腺体上磨蹭划过。 若有似无的触碰为费尔南多带起一波情欲撩拨，费尔南多在杰拉德怀里难受的紧，后颈空门大开承受着alpha不怀好意的抚摸，简直抖如糠塞。

发情、难耐、忍受、歇斯底里、强行抑制，每次都是如此，无论他成为一个什么样的人，永远都逃不开属于omega的折磨，费尔南多绝望的闭上眼，他累了。

经过这艰难的一路，两人终于熬到了飞机降落，落地的那一刻，费尔南多整个人已被冷汗浸透。

他们到达预订好的酒店，杰拉德略显匆忙的把人扶进门，将人安置在床上，思考着该先去搞点抑制剂，费尔南多早就失去了自主意识，一味的靠向杰拉德，迷恋般蹭着他的脖颈，甚至张嘴软绵绵的咬了一口，迷茫间仍然倔强的呢喃：“史蒂文，标记我……”

杰拉德必须承认自己对费尔南多真的毫无办法，他抚摸着费尔南多的背，第一次郑重而矛盾的透露了心意，“南多，你坚持要我标记你，你要想好，如果我标记你了，那你以后就只能属于我……”

费尔南多喘息着找到杰拉德的嘴唇，两人胡乱亲了一通，费尔南多勉强清醒道：“你明知道我不会离开你，我一次又一次的求你，就算这是omega的卑微我也有自己的底线，史蒂文，这是最后一次，如果你还是拒绝我，那如你所愿，我会找别人标记我，任何一个人……”

杰拉德没等费尔南多说完便狠狠的吻上去，也许等他清醒之后会后悔这一切，但此时此刻——管他的呢。

费尔南多的舌尖被亲麻了，下身涌出一股又一股粘液，他难受的挣扎着起身，让杰拉德给自己脱衣服，等杰拉德亲手剥掉他的内裤，手沿着大腿根部往上一摸，费尔南多急促的喘了一声，穴口处早就湿软黏腻得不像话，淡粉的阴茎挺立着，渗出更多的前列腺液，滴在了纯白的床单上。

杰拉德下身顿时硬得发疼，不甚温柔的用两指捅开湿软的穴口，费尔南多腰身一软，纤长的手指插进杰拉德的短发，虚弱又撩人的呻吟变成了最好的催情剂。

杰拉德怀疑再这样下去费尔南多就要虚脱了，他把人推回床上，掰开他的腿，硬挺的龟头抵在早已冒水的湿润穴口附近磨蹭，费尔南多顿时羞赧飞红脸颊酡醉，主动用手指微微撑开穴口，让阴茎更顺利的贴着滑腻内壁卡进。

刚进入便急急粗喘一声，绵长的呻吟随着面颊上剔透的不知是泪是汗坠落。壁肉被坚挺龟头蹭过，全身激灵下面出水更多，瞬间湿了腿间之间，索性抬手扯开胸口的扣子。 杰拉德掀起费尔南多的白色衬衫，看见胸脯因为发情的关系涨得鼓鼓的，两粒漂亮的果实镶嵌在胸脯之上，纯情又性感。

杰拉德伸舌舔舐费尔南多的耳垂，感受着身下人的微颤，又俯身含住变硬的乳尖，费尔南多只觉胸口一热，被刺激得酥麻的触感涌上心头，张开嘴露出嫣红的舌尖，全部化作无意识的呻吟。

杰拉德腰部稍用力，阴茎顺势挺进，突来的异物剧烈入侵使得费尔南多向前俯身，胸前的乳粒饱满被人握捏在手里揉弄折磨，下身卡住也无法轻举妄动。

衬衫在过程中滑落至胸前，杰拉德把下摆提起，开口道：“叼着。” 费尔南多淡粉的唇张合按照指令叼住衣角，一时无法张嘴呼气，鼻息逐渐急促。

腿间只吃进半截硬挺，被精心剃过的阴腹只挂着些许软毛，费尔南多的手也不停歇，杰拉德感觉全身的火都冲撞至下腹，使得自己阴茎又涨大勃发几分，他又让费尔南多抬起臀部，方便肉穴将整根吃下。

杰拉德掐住他的腰往下按，嘴也是贴上胸前红果吸吮咬舐起来，直至一边肿红挺立才去逗弄另一边。费尔南多被他磨得不好受，却无法开口求饶，只拿一双小鹿般漂亮的巧克力色眼眸含泪望他，呜呜咽咽带着哭腔哼吟出声。

“史蒂文......史蒂文，好舒服......” 杰拉德缓慢且沉重，温柔抬起腰胯，忍住驰骋的欲望细心开拓。

一如既往的温柔。

费尔南多似乎感觉到什么，只觉那硬铁又烫又粗，似要将他捅穿。无形的恐惧传入心底，费尔南多呜咽着抱紧杰拉德的脖颈期望寻求点什么慰藉，将头搁置在他肩头，羞耻心立马上升。

omega的香甜气味十分可口，杰拉德忍不住将人抱起，埋在他的脖颈处。 舌尖湿滑舔过后颈腺体，带着那一股猛劲冲刺入紧窒生殖腔。

费尔南多快感冲天，止不住的呜咽出声，抱紧杰拉德，也在他的背上留下被快感折磨的道道痕迹。 “队长，队长......队长，史蒂文......进来，操进来......”

费尔南多语无伦次的说着，还故意大量释放腺体里面积存的信息素迷惑杰拉德。 “咬我......求求你了......我要你，我要你咬我，你再不标记我，我就标记你了......”

杰拉德寻思着是不是把人给操傻了，亲昵的吻了一下费尔南多的额头，最终咬住了费尔南多的后颈，再狠狠刺入生殖腔猛撞，生殖腔打开了一小道口，迎接大股喷涌而出的精液，过程持续了好几分钟。

费尔南多经历了人生的第一次标记，呻吟全数吞没在喉咙里，整个人抑制不住地打着颤，杰拉德用手按了按他鼓起的腹部，他顿时两腿扣紧杰拉德的腰，爽得眼神都涣散了，阴茎一抖一抖的，活生生的用后面达到了高潮，精液喷射在两人的腹部，粘稠一片浓白。

杰拉德的信息素注射到了腺体中，费尔南多忍着灭顶的快感，将他的脸扳过来与其交换一个甜腻腻的湿吻。 房间内两股信息素慢慢交融，终于契合在一起。

杰拉德定了定神，抵着费尔南多的额头，感受他尚未平稳的呼吸。费尔南多闭上眼，长睫毛在眼皮下微微抖动，模样像极了一个正虔诚祷告的小孩。

杰拉德就这么看着自己喜欢的人，冷不防动情的脱口道：“不如我们生一个吧，如果长得像你就挺好。”

这话惹得原本安静的费尔南多笑出了声，他仿佛变回跟杰拉德初次相见般羞涩，轻声回应：“那请你让我怀孕吧……”


End file.
